my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info * First recorded: 1950s * Creator: Possibly Greg Watson * Owner: Hanna-Barbera (1950s-2001), Sound Ideas (1993-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: Between 1950s or 1960s * First heard: Any Hanna-Barbera cartoon in the 1950s or 1960s * Area used: Worldwide This sound debuted in Hanna-Barbera cartoons in the 1950s or 1960s, but it is unknown which one first used it. It is currently used in more than 1,000 pieces of media made by other studios. Similar Variations * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, PLUCK - GOOD PLUCK (nearly identical) Used In TV Shows * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * Adventures in Wonderland * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Birth of a Salesman", "I Dream of Jimmy", and "Journey to the Center of Carl".) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Aladdin: The Series (Heard once in "Dune Quixote".) * Alvin and the Chipmunks * America's Funniest Home Videos * Angela Anaconda * Around the World in 80 Days (1972-1973) (Heard once in "Keep Our World Neat".) * Arthur * Atomic Betty (Heard once in "Elementary, My Dear Minimus".) * Baby Looney Tunes (Heard once in the song "Does Your Tongue Hang Low?".) * The Backyardigans (Heard twice in "Best Clowns in Town".) * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "Rhyme Time".) * Bear in the Big Blue House * Ben 10 (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "LaGrange Muraille".) * Between the Lions * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Breadwinners (Heard once in "Lost at Pond", "Diner Ducks" and "Insane in the Crane Game".) * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Bobby's World (Heard once in "It's a Generic Life".) * The Book of Pooh * Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Build me a Building!", "Ducks in a Row!", "The Elephant Trunk-a-Dunk!", "Swimtastic Check-Up!", and "Bubble Kitty!".) * Bunnicula (Heard once in "Alligator Tears".) * The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show (Heard only in the 1992 intro.) * Camp Lakebottom * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Beans and Pranks", "Hello Dolly", and "Baby Bean".) * Captain Flamingo (Heard once in "Fun and Games".) * Casper and the Angels * CB Bears (Heard once in "The Doomsday Mine".) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Heard once in "A Wolf in Cheap Clothing".) * Chloe's Closet (Heard once in "Clowning Around".) * Chowder (Heard once in "Old Man Thyme", plus multiple times and in reverse in "Schnitzel Makes a Deposit".) * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Super-Model Cow".) * Creative Galaxy (Heard twice in "A Home for Bunny".) * Curious George (Heard once in "Curious George Discovers the Poles".) * Darkwing Duck (Heard once in "The Beauty and the Beet".) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (Often use for Zilly hiding his head.) * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (Heard once in "Butt I'm a Cheerleader".) * Dennis the Menace (1986 TV Series) (Heard once in "A Visitor from Outer Space".) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Streaky Clean" and "Bad Cable Manners".) * Disney's House of Mouse (Heard once in "Timon and Pumbaa".) * Doc McStuffins (Heard once in "The Pet Rescue Team!".) * Dog City (Heard once in "Meat, the Butcher".) * Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Swiper's Favorite Things".) * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "The Giant of Nod", "A Liking to Biking", "Not Separated at Birth"; twice in "Follow the Dots".) * DuckTales (Heard thrice in "Bermuda Triangle Tangle" and once in "A Whale of a Bad Time".) * Elliot Moose (Heard once in "Lion-Aid".) * Elmo's World * The Emperor's New School (Heard once in "Empress Malina" and "Kronk Moves In".) * Fairy Tale Police Department * The Fairly OddParents * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Fish Hooks (Heard once in "Fish Out of Water".) * Fraggle Rock * The Flintstones (Heard once in "The House Guest".) * The Flintstone Comedy Show (Heard once in "R. V. Fever".) * The Flintstone Kids (Heard once in "Rubble Without a Cause".) * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "The Feline Felon", "Binky Gets Cancelled!", "The Wolf Who Cried Boy", "A Little Time Off", and "The Bunny Rabbits is Coming!".) * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Stop Stirring the Pot, Unicorn!" and "Don't Touch This, Unicorn!".) * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Goof Troop * Grim & Evil * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Grojband * Groovie Goolies * Harvey Girls Forever! * Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) * Heathcliff (Heard once in "Heathcliff's Middle Name", "Family Tree", "Tee'd Off", "Gopher Broke" and "Trombone Terror.") * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Animal Hunters" and "Creepy Crawly Animals".) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Hillbilly Bears (Heard once in "Going Going Gone Gopher".) * I Am Weasel (Heard once in "I Are Big Star".) * The Jetsons (Heard in the ending credits when George Jetson got stuck in the treadmill.) * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Traffic Troubles".) * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny'Mon" and "Here Johnny! Here Boy!".) * Jungle Cubs * Krypto the Superdog (Heard once in "Super-Flea" and "A Bug's Strife".) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in "Wanted Audience", "Hello Puppy" and "G, This is Awfully Deep".) * Let's Go Luna! (Heard once in "Guitar to Sitar".) * The Little Mermaid: The Series * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Marsupilami * The Magic School Bus * Max & Ruby (Heard in "Ruby's Good Neighbor Report" and "Ruby's Birthday Present".) * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Heard once in "Minnie's Birthday".) * Mickey Mouse Works (Heard once in "Pluto's Magic Paws".) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Mike, Lu & Og * Mopatop's Shop * Mr. Brain * The Mr. Men Show * The Mr. Potato Head Show * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "She's Koala That".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Heard once in "The Fricket Fracas".) * The New Three Stooges * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (Heard once in "Woody and the Termite".) * Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Wild Wild West with Shane".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion (Heard once in "Bak 2 Skool".) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Talent Show", "Mascot", "Ghosts" and "Princess".) * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Pink on the Canvas".) * Pink Panther and Sons * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?" and "The Horn and Antler Club".) * The Powerpuff Girls * The Proud Family * Puppy Dog Pals (Heard once in "Go, Dog, Go!".) * PAW Patrol * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * PJ Masks * Punky Brewster * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard often as part of the score where somebody picks things up, or when they get up.) * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Leap Frogs".) * Rubbadubbers * Saturday Supercade * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Heard several times in "A Night of Fright is No Delight"; once in "Spooky Space Kook" and "Which Witch is Which?".) * Sesame Street (Heard once in the 2002 intro and in the celebrity version of "Monster in the Mirror".) * Sidekick (Heard once in "To Party Perchance to Party" and "Gone Gaga".) * Sid the Science Kid (Heard once in "The Rolie Polie".) * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Denture Adventure".) * The Smurfs * Snorks * Spliced (Heard once in "Honorary Freak".) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Super Why! * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Laundry Day".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Maine-iacs".) * The Tom and Jerry Show * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show (Heard once in "Prehistoric Pals".) * Totally Spies! * Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Afraid of the Dark" and "Bezt Friends".) * VeggieTales in the House (Heard once in "The Puppy".) * Wacky Races (Heard once in "See-Saw to Arkansas" and "Why Oh Why Wyoming".) * Wander Over Yonder * Wake, Rattle, and Roll (Heard once in "The Tumbleweed 500".) * Wayside * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Dino: Stay Out!" and "Sledgehammer O'Possum in: What's Goin' On Back There?".) * What About Mimi? (Heard once in "Mr. Blue Eyes".) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (Heard occasionally in the third season.) * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Pen is Flightier Than the Sword".) * WordWorld * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The Years House * Yin Yang Yo! * Yogi's Gang TV Specials * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) * Too Smart for Strangers with Winnie the Pooh (1985) (Heard in a very high pitch.) Movies * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * Agent Fox (2014) * Aladdin (1992) (Heard once when Genie turns his Jafar face back into his own face.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) * Grease (1978) (Heard once in the animated opening credits sequence.) * Happily N'Ever After (2007) * Happy Feet Two (2011) * The Haunted Pumpkin of Sleepy Hollow (2002) * Hocus Pocus (1993) (Heard once from the television.) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) (Heard once when a shark gets turned into a dolphin.) * Little Giants (1994) (Heard once in the animated opening titles.) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Monster Mash (2000) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * Return to Neverland (2002) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) * The Wild (2006) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Shorts * Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) * CN Shorties - Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks in Harasscat * Cock-A-Doodle Duel (2004) * DC Super Hero Girls * DC Super Hero Girls: Super Shorts * How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Heard once in "Cock-a-Doodle Duel".) * The Loud House (2013) (Shorts) Pilots * Pinky Malinky (2009) (Cartoon Network Europe Pilot) Video Games iOS: * Bad Piggies PC: * Cuphead * Earthworm Jim 2 * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat * Living Books: Ruff's Bone (Heard in a lower pitch.) * Plants vs. Zombies (Used when a Hypno-shroom hypnotizes a zombie or a Tangle Weed grabs a zombie.) * Puyo Puyo Tetris (Used when you hold a Tetrimino for another in Tetris Mode.) * Schoolhouse Rock: Grammar Rock * The Sims 4: Cats & Dogs * Super Bomberman R PlayStation: * Earthworm Jim 2 * Tom and Jerry in House Trap (Video Game) PlayStation 4: * The Sims 4: Cats & Dogs * Super Bomberman R Sega Genesis: * Earthworm Jim 2 * ToeJam & Earl Sega Saturn: * Earthworm Jim 2 SNES: * Earthworm Jim 2 GBA: * Earthworm Jim 2 * Mario vs. Donkey Kong GameCube: * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (Heard twice in the intro.) * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (Used when you hit a switch.) DS: * Final Fantasy IV Wii: * Super Paper Mario (Used when you hit a switch.) * Donkey Kong Country Returns Nintendo Switch: * Super Bomberman R Xbox One: * Cuphead * The Sims 4: Cats & Dogs * Super Bomberman R View-Master Interactive Vision * Sesame Street: Let's Play School V.Smile: * Alphabet Park Adventure * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Majestic Journey (Heavy use of the sample when you click "Exit" on your V-Smile during the main menu.) Theme Parks Disney's Hollywood Studios: * Drawn To Animation Universal Studios Florida: * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (Theme Parks) Previews * Warner Home Video - Dr. Seuss Animated Classics on Video & DVD (2003-2004) Commercials US: * ARMS Bear Tips! We Bare Bears (Heard once at the end.) * Kool-Aid Wacky Wild - The Human Cartoon (1991) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Rugrats Stuff * Trix Commercials * Yogi Bear - Cigarette Smoking PSA Japan: * Lotte Ghana Chocolate (2016) Videos * Baby Bach (1998 Videos) * Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) * Baby Galileo (2003) (Videos) * Baby Einstein: Baby Noah - Animal Expedition (2004) (Videos) * Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) * Elmo's World: Springtime Fun (2002) * World of Words (2010) (Videos) * Cherub Wings (Videos) * Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies (1997) (Videos) * Sing Yourself Silly (1990) (Videos) TV Spots * Barnyard (2006) (TV Spots) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) (TV Spots) Trailers * Ponyo (2009) (Trailers) Promos * Nickelodeon - Be In the Rugrats Sweepstakes (2001) (Promos) * Zoog Disney Promos YouTube Videos * Animation vs. Pokémon * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Brody Foxx's Yo Mama Series (Heard once in "Yo Mama So Ugly: The Water Jumped Out.") * Kids Fun TV * Sunny Bunny in the Snow! * The Super Mario Oddshow Collab * TerminalMontage * Webkinz * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) * Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) * WhitneyGoLucky Logos * Jim Henson Productions Logo (1988-1993) * Michael Poreys Productions * Pikachu the Movie Logo (1998) (Heard once in the Japanese version when Pikachu pops out of the circle.) Anime * Akazukin Chacha * Acchi Kocchi * Ace Attorney * Dragon Ball Super * Digimon Adventure 01 * Fullmetal Alchemist * Gakuen Alice * Himouto! Umaru-chan * K-On! (Heard in normal and high pitches.) * KINMOZA! * Magical Sempai * Maze the Megaburst Space * The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya * Monkey Punch no Sekai: Alice * My Neighbor Totoro (1988) * Non Non Biyori (Used along with Anime Bamboo Sound.) * One Piece * Pani Poni Dash! * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Pikachu's Vacation (1998) (Short) (Heard in the Japanese version of the Pikachu the Movie logo when Pikachu pops out of the circle.) * Pokémon * Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2005) * Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2006) * Re:Zero Break Time * Sgt. Frog (Heard whenever Tamama does his actions.) * Squid Girl * Super Gals! * Tamako Market (High Pitched) * Yuru Yuri * Yuyushiki Image Gallery Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas